The invention relates to a diagnostic radiology apparatus for producing layer images of an examination subject, comprising a patient support, comprising a measuring arrangement for irradiating the examination subject from various directions having a radiation source which emits a radiation beam penetrating the layer to be examined whose extent perpendicular to the layer plane is equal to the layer thickness, and a radiation receiver which supplies electric output signals corresponding to the measured radiation intensity, and comprising a computer, connected to the radiation receiver, for computing, from the output signals of the radiation receiver, the attenuation values of specific image points of the irradiated body layer, wherein the radiation receiver has a row of detectors and a collimator is present with one collimator grid compartment for each detector, and wherein every detector is arranged in its collimator grid compartment on a metal plate of radiation-absorbing material which bounds the grid compartment and every detector is compressed of a scintillator crystal and a photoelectric transducer optically in contact therewith, which transducer is mounted on the metal plate.
A diagnostic radiology apparatus of this type, a so-called computer-tomograph, is described in the German patent application P 28 40 965.6 and in the corresponding U.S. application for patent Ser. No. 068,230 filed Aug. 20, 1979. In this diagnostic radiology apparatus, an optimum protection of the detectors of the radiation receiver against stray radiation is provided, because the detectors are disposed in the collimator grid compartments and are thus protected from stray radiation by the collimator plates. An individual detector can here be readily exchanged by removing the plate on which it is mounted from the collimator and replacing it with another plate with a different detector.